In a hospital objects such as a patient monitor may be attached to the hospital bed to enable a continuing monitoring of a vital sign during transport of the patient. Hence there is a need for a bedrail mount that can be used to detachably attach objects to the bed. An example of a patient monitor having a bedrail mount is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,674. WO2008/050308 discloses a suspension device for holding or carrying equipment. The device has legs which can flex to engage with bars of multiple geometric profiles.
It is desirable that an object such as a patient monitor can easily and reliably be attached with a bed rail mount to a bedrail and when needed again easily be detached from the bedrail without the need to clamp the bed rail mount with force (e.g. for flexing the legs of the bedrail mount) to the bedrail.